


Broken

by crescentmoons



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, infidelity (cheating)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescentmoons/pseuds/crescentmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jinyoung did love Jaebum; he always would.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Title:** Broken  
 **Author:** [](http://moonjpg.livejournal.com/profile)[**moonjpg**](http://moonjpg.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** nc-17  
 **Pairing:** broken!JB/Junior  
 **Summary:** _Jinyoung did love Jaebum; he always would._  
 **Warnings:** infidelity (cheating)  


jinyoung stared at himself in the mirror, adjusting his tie several more times than needed. he looked perfect, but felt like absolute shit.

"are you ready," was followed by a soft knock on the door. he recognized jaebum's voice instantly.

"not really," jinyoung wiped his tears cautiously as to not rub off his makeup.

"can I come in?"

"it's bad luck," he quietly scoffed.

"I'll leave my eyes closed," jaebum said opening the door. "what's wrong?"

jinyoung burst into tears when he saw him. "I can't do this."

"what are you talking about?" jaebum's eyes were still closed, but he desperately wanted to see his soon-to-be husband.

"are we sure we're ready for marriage? what's wrong with being engaged for a few more years?"

his words hit jaebum like a knife.

“don’t you trust me?”

jaebum felt jinyoung’s hands cup his face. “you know I do.”

"then trust me when I say it'll be the best decision of our lives," he opened his eyes and smiled into a tender kiss.

x

"what... is this," jinyoung said, astonished at the candlelit dinner in front of him.

jaebum came home from work early and decided to surprise jinyoung with his favorites. it wasn't too often that they used their dining room since jaebum worked all the time, and takeout in the living room was so much easier.

jaebum walked over to jinyoung, sliding his coat off and kissing him with fervor.

"it's beautiful, jaebum." he looked into his excited eyes. “i love you so much.”

“i love you, too.”

x

“i miss you.”

“i miss you too, jinyoung.”

jaebum was promoted for his “outstanding performance” at work over the past few months. they were living the life jaebum had imagined for them, but were actually just drifting further apart.

jaebum felt the need to work, and jinyoung felt neglected because of it. jaebum hadn’t said “i love you” to him in a week.

jinyoung decided to surprise jaebum at work with lunch. the receptionist greeted him with a friendly smile and kindly walked him to jaebum’s office.

“thank you,” he said as the receptionist began walking back. he took a deep breath, trying to shake the nerves that built up on his way here. looking into his bag, he made sure he had everything jaebum liked before disturbing him. he hoped that jaebum would let him stay and eat lunch with him, or maybe even distract him for an hour or so, but when jinyoung opened the door, he saw jaebum in the arms of another man.

jinyoung dropped the bag of lunch, staining the rug he had picked out for his office.

jaebum looked up at jinyoung, lustful eyes becoming saddened.

“oh shit,” jaebum breathed.

x  
a few weeks later, jaebum signed for a divorce. he couldn’t keep feeling guilty over what happened, and knew that jinyoung deserved better too.

it was 8:00 pm when jaebum got home. he heard cries coming from his and jinyoung’s room. quietly, he opened the door and found jinyoung staring at their wedding photo, tears running down its frame.

“jinyoung,” jaebum hummed softly.

jinyoung tried to subtly wipe his tears, but jaebum knew him too well.

“i love this picture,” jinyoung whispered.

jaebum looked at the picture and then back at jinyoung. he couldn’t keep himself together.

“i’m sorry,” jaebum cried.

“we were so happy.”

“i didn’t want this to happen.”

“what happened?”

“can you ever forgive me?”

“i still love you,” jinyoung whispered.

jaebum knew what he was doing, knew what he was putting jinyoung through. jinyoung wasn’t an idiot. all those times jinyoung waited up on him, all those times he woke up alone. he knew it was because jaebum was with that man from his office.

jaebum walked over and placed his shoulders on jinyoung. “i’m sorry,” he kissed his forehead.

jinyoung clenched onto jaebum’s arms tightly. “i know.”

x

jinyoung woke up that morning next to jaebum. _he stayed_. it had been a long time since jaebum had stayed with him. he would usually wait for him to fall asleep before he left.

he stared at jaebum while he slept, too in awe to move. he was so beautiful.

jinyoung gently pushed a hair off of jaebum’s face, kissing his forehead lightly as to not wake him. he just wanted this to last for a little longer.

by the time jaebum woke up, the sun was shining on their wedding picture. he heard the shower running, making him feel more comfortable to look at the picture since jinyoung wouldn’t see.

he picked it up and remembered the day vividly. jinyoung was so nervous, he was about to call it off. but jaebum encouraged him to stay.

 _it’s my fault_.

jaebum's grip loosened on the photo, shattering its frame. he started to get dizzy from all of the thoughts running through his head.

he regretted their marriage. he was so sure he loved jinyoung, but they were so young. jaebum, no matter how bad he felt about himself, didn't love jinyoung the way jinyoung loved him. it wasn't fair to him to fake a relationship; the least he could do was make him feel better.

he hastily opened the bathroom door, walking in on jinyoung shampooing.

“i’m almost done-”

jaebum opened the sliding glass door and pinned jinyoung against the shower wall, smashing his lips against his.

jinyoung didn’t reject. he slid his arms around jaebum’s neck, tilting his head for better access.

jinyoung missed this. feeling so important because jaebum wanted him. he missed having his feelings reciprocated in their, now, one-sided love.

jinyoung's hands tousled jaebum's hair while jaebum's roamed all around jinyoung's body. the familiarness shocked him, and he stopped abruptly only to look at a confused jinyoung.

"I love you," jinyoung whispered, broken and humiliated. he was mad at himself for not being mad at jaebum. he knew that he probably sounded so stupid, but it was the truth. jinyoung did love jaebum; he always would.

jaebum lifted his head up and delivered a sweeter kiss before maneuvering down his body.

“jaebum what are you doing?” jinyoung said in between breaths.

he didn’t reply. instead he dropped to his knees and took jinyoung whole.

jinyoung threw his head back in pleasure.

jaebum swirled his tongue around his slit, vigorously bobbing his head back and forth. he could hear jinyoung swearing under his breath giving jaebum the satisfaction he wanted.

jinyoungs hands seemed to grip tighter the faster jaebum went; he loved it.

jinyoung was the one who thrived off of pleasuring jaebum, but it was nice to switch positions.

jaebum looked up at jinyoung, slowly popping off of him.

jinyoung pulled jaebum up, rotating their bodies so that he was pinning jaebum against the wall; he had never felt so in control.

jinyoung found the sweet spot that he knew was on jaebum’s neck, getting a moan out of him. he sucked on it until jaebum winced, making sure that jaebum would remember this.

jaebum was still in his boxers which were completely soaked, clarifying his outline. jinyoung helped him take them off before repeating jaebum's actions.

things were so hot between them that they hadn’t notice the water turned cold. jaebum pulled jinyoung up and carried him to the bedroom.

the sun glistened off of jinyoung’s fragile body; jaebum appreciated it for what he assumed would be the last time.

jaebum gently laid him on the bed, kissing his sweet skin tenderly. jinyoung clawed his back, making sure to leave more marks.

but even during all of this, he knew it was over, and that jaebum was leaving.

x

jinyoung sat on the sofa, blankly staring at the front door.

jaebum left.

_“please… don’t go,” jinyoung held onto jaebum’s arm._

“I’m not happy here.”

“what did I do?”

jaebum turned around facing him. “don’t ever think that I’m not happy because of you.”

x

jinyoung couldn’t sleep that night; jaebum’s side of the bed was colder than usual.

he softly cried into jaebum’s pillow, praying that this was a nightmare he would wake up from and tell jaebum about, and jaebum would say, “don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere,” and he would breathe, because jaebum was still there. and they would entangle themselves in a comfortable silence. but then jaebum would break it because he had to go to work early that morning. but he would always come home after and wrap jinyoung in a loving embrace, telling him countlessly how much he loved him.

but it wasn’t.

so jinyoung cried for hours, until finally resting his eyes long enough to get some sleep.


End file.
